Ocean Abandoned:Prologue
by Silverleaf4ever
Summary: Four cats, a mother, and her three kits, has been abandoned. Will they survive forever and live for enternity at the beach? If so, where is the food and shelter? Please review, I'd really like that. More chpts coming!
1. Chapter 1

_The mother anxiously followed her Twoleg owner. "We don't need 'em Arlene. Your kittens will find their way," the Twoleg was saying, "They're strong; like you. I'm sorry we had to abandon them, Arlene, but The Home doesn't allow more than one pet. Plus, our friends don't want 'em. The pet adoption place is full. C'mon."_

_Confused, the mother trotted back to her kits, picking up one and running over to the Twoleg, dropping the mewling kitten, and started for the next one._

"_No, no, Arlene. Put 'er back," the Twoleg argued. He gently picked up the she-kit and put her back into the soft-sanded ditch. He started home, but noticed that Arlene wasn't following. He turned just to see her lying down stubbornly beside her kits. She licked the top of one of her kits._

_The Twoleg scowled. He kicked sand in their direction. Arlene rolled in front of her kits, protecting them from the sand. That was it. She got up, arched her back and hissed dangerously. Obviously meaning, "Go away. I don't need you. Hurt my kits, I'll hurt you." She unsheathed her claws, meaning, "I will stay with them. I will stay at the Sun Drown Place. I don't belong with you anymore." _

_She hissed again, louder. "Fine. I'll get a better cat than you, Arlene," he sneered, only receiving a snarl from his former pet. "Fine," he repeated, "Get stuck at the ocean with no food. I've been purposely making this trap so your kits could starve. No food, no shelter."_


	2. Chapter 2

Arlene padded around restlessly. Her ribs were showing clearly. She hunted for seaweed and water, only to find it scarce.

"Mama?" One of her kits, Ripple opened her mouth in a tiny, pink yawn. "When can we drink water?"

"Soon."

"But you said that last time!"

"I know, but you won't understand—"

"I _will_ understand if you tell me."

Arlene sighed, laying down and placing her paws neatly in front of her. "Well," she started, "We can't find water."

Ripple stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Never mind. I told you, you won't understand." She got up, brushing sand off her back with her tail.

"Arlene!" Ripple's older brother, Sun, raced over the sand dunes. He was panting heavily.

"What is it?" The queen demanded.

The smallest of the cats, Moss, mewled pitifully. He must have sensed that Arlene was anxious.

Arlene laid down beside Moss and stroked her head with her tongue. "What is it?" she prompted again.

"I…I…I found…water." Sun collapsed with excitement.

Arlene stopped licking. "Where? Spit it out!" She shot straight up. This news was the best of all!

"In a tide pool…nearby…nearby—" Sun stuttered.

"Rest, Sun. We can last a little bit longer. Then, guide us to our treasure."

The next morning, Sun trotted ahead of Arlene with Ripple padding excitedly beside him. Arlene strayed behind with Moss' scruff in her mouth.

Suddenly, Sun stopped. Ripple nearly plummeted into a huge tide pool. Gasping with delight, Ripple zoomed forward and greedily started lapping up the water. Sun looked back at his mother, as if asking for permission, and of course, she nodded; indicating, 'yes'.

She gently set down Moss and nudged the gray kit forward. Moss happily plunged her head in the waters. Arlene went last. As she stepped forward a sudden thought hit her. _Once we are ready to journey, I'll make sure that we'll get a great place in the forest. I heard that prey was plenty there. And of course, we'll meet wild cats._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry in the description when it said 'two kits' I wanted it to be three. Oh, and I need Clan cats so, please send me your cats! All places available! ;P **

**Name:**

**Clan:**

**Pelt Description:**

**Eyes:**

**Position: **

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**History: (If any)**

"Mama!" A paw prodded Arlene's flank urgently.

A deeper voice joined, "Arlene! Wake up!"

Arlene woke with a start. "Wha—"

"Moss doesn't look too good. We'd better journey immediately." Sun was curled up next to Moss.

Moss gave a little wail. Arlene shot up and started licking furiously on Moss's head, murmuring, "Moss, hang on. Oh please don't get sick." She turned to Sun and Ripple. "Let's go."

She gently picked up a still Moss. Arlene turned tail and walked alongside the beach to the tide pool for one last drink.

Arlene stared at the powerful waves crashing against shore at sunhigh.

It was time.

Ripple was bounding ahead of her with Sun following close behind. Once again, Arlene strayed behind. She breathed in all the memories of the ocean; both good and bad. Then at last, she padded confidently after her kits.

The sun provided warmth, making the four traveling cats sleepy. Ripple opened her mouth in a wide yawn. She stopped abruptly, stretching each back leg in turn.

Arlene, however, was practically asleep on her paws. Carrying Moss was too much for her, and Moss would be having cramps from hanging from her mother's mouth.

Exhausted, Arlene crumpled to the soft earth. Sun stopped in his tracks. "By judging everyone's behavior, I would say we should rest."

Ripple silently agreed by curling up by her fallen mother and slip into deep sleep. She suddenly writhed in horror of her dreams. A certain scene filled her mind: Cats with fur that shines like stars, murmuring something that she can't hear. A scene of a pelt rippling like if she had dabbed a paw in the water. Another was a pelt that looked exactly like a sun—she couldn't explain why—the next one was a leaf that looked like it was made out of silver, and the last one, was a moss soaked in bile.

'_Four shall go north,_

_A sun with great power,_

_Gentle ripples in the water,_

_Comforting leaves of silver,_

_And soft dapples of moss_

_But all will go wrong_

_When a new predator_

_Blazes through the forest'_

**Ugh, I'm terrible at prophecies. Please review! I know it's a little too short, but the next one will be longer and that's a promise. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silverleaf4ever****: Thank you for submitting your cats, bookworm2091. Yes, your characters can be a main character since you submitted them first. The Four will meet them on a patrol. To everyone: Keep submitting your cats!**

**I'm probably going to have to make a story that's called, "Create-a-cat for **

**Ocean Abandoned!" **

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOO LONG! YOU CAN TELL I GET DISTRACTED OFTEN! forgive me!**

**Ripple****: *Growl* Just roll the chapter will you?**

**Silverleaf4ever****: Sorry, Ripple. I'm just apologizing to the readers! Sun?**

**Sun****: Silverleaf4ever does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**Silverleaf4ever****: Now, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?" Sun pawed the ground blankly.

"I'm sure it wasn't a nightmare! There were cats with fur that shines like stars and… and… I was sure they were telling me to go somewhere," Ripple protested.

Sun ignored her insisting. "See, Arlene? I told you she was just imagining things. I wouldn't think of things like _that_. She's out of her mind."

"Oh, really? Well, if you were me, then you'd say you weren't imagining things too!" Ripple snapped impatiently. She turned around with a kinked tail and sat down growling, "Stupid furball."

All this time, Arlene has been listening silently. It had been amusing to see her two oldest kits arguing over a dream. "Get on with each other, you two. I heard that only _idiots_ fight over something as stupid as that. I hope _we_ don't have any!"

Ripple immediately replied with a sorry tone. "Oh I don't think we have any in _this_ nice non-bickering group."

As the group padded onward, Sun could be heard muttering, "She's crazy! Out of her mind! She is absolutely, positively, _not_ helping us at all—"

"—I was just trying to tell you something urgent; like we are needed somewhere and they're trying to tell us where to go, mouse-brain. Wow, I never knew that littermates could be so annoying!" Ripple hissed.

Silence. Sun probably decided that being quiet and ignoring his sister was the best decision at that point. It seemed like he was teasing her and saying, 'I'm not going to talk to you!' He could see that she was agitated for an answer she could point out as wrong.

Arlene thought about what Ripple had described to her about her dream in the morning. She could remember when she opened her eyes just to see Ripple standing above her with her fur bristling. Her kit looked like a cat that just got shocked with electricity.

"Ripple?"

Silence.

"Ripple?"

Silence.

"RIPPLE!"

"What now?"

"Would you come here?"

"Why?"

"Just come here. I need to talk to you."

"But I was just in the middle of giving Sun the best lecture!"

"Sun doesn't need lectures right now."

"But—"

"Come. Here. NOW. I don't give respects to whatever the heck you are doing!"

Ripple shot Sun a look that said, 'I'll get you back.'

Sun responded by sticking out his tongue which was followed by an amused blink.

Muttering curses at her littermate Ripple reluctantly left and padded quickly to catch up with Arlene.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to repeat the dream that you had," Arlene replied.

Ripple took a deep breath. "Well, as I told you, I saw cats with stars in their fur. They showed me a rippling pelt, a pelt that looked like the sun, a leaf made out of silver, and moss soaked in bile. Then they start reciting this sort of prophecy:

'_Four shall go north,_

_A sun with great power,_

_Gentle ripples in the water,_

_Comforting leaves of silver,_

_And soft dapples of moss_

_But all will go wrong_

_When a new predator_

_Blazes through the forest'_

And I don't even know what they mean," Ripple finished. Frustrated claw marks on the ground were fresh from the young she-cats outstretched claws. "I'm guessing that the prophecy means us, and they're telling us to go north, but _Mr. Smartypaws_ here, thinks I'm crazy and out of my mind."

"But it's true! You _are_ out of you mind," Sun protested, obviously eavesdropping.

"Yeah right," Ripple sneered. "And I remember the time when you told Arlene that there was a badger in our nest."

"That," Sun growled angrily, "was a prank. Can't you see that?"

Ripple curled her lips into a snarl. Fury sparked in her pelt.

"Shh!" Arlene warned. "I hear something." Silently, she crouched down, hushing Moss who was wailing for quite awhile.

Suddenly, a fox burst out of the bush. It bared its teeth as it advanced towards the cowering group of cats.

Ripple whimpered, "How are we supposed to fight it? Moss is not even old enough to defend us either."

"Don't worry. _I'll _protect you," Sun reassured her, though his fear-scent waves was growing very strong. Growling, Sun pounced onto the fox's back, but was easily thrown aside.

Ripple, who admired Sun's bravery, advanced forward; ready to die defending her family. She pounced on the fox's back too, but clung on with piercing claws.

Sun attacked again, giving another try. He had a few scratches; one bleeding slightly, but he ignored it. Claws unsheathed, he swiped at the fox's face. Un- fortunately, missing. But the golden tom was not easily defeated. He aimed another blow, successfully creating a small nick on the fox's ear.

Ripple was dizzy for hanging on so long. She collapsed on the ground. Arlene panicked as a good mother should and charged forward, nipping their attacker's hind legs.

They could manage no more. "Run!" Arlene commanded. She grabbed the dazed Ripple, and Sun picked up Moss. They sprinted through the last set of trees, waded through the river, and ran over to the sunny clearing. The desperate group passed three cats, not even noticing them.

"Hey! Watch it!" One of the cats hissed.

Stopping in her tracks, Arlene finally noticed the sleek cats. They were staring at her as if she was a naughty licked her fur chest; embarrassed.

"Well? What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" A light brown she-cat with gray paws demanded.

"W-we…uh….we were chased by a fox so…I guess we just ended up here," Arlene responded nervously. _I hope I don't sound like a wimp!_

"Well, if you're going somewhere, you should go now before I let my patrol rip you apart," said the light brown she-cat.

"But…um…we were…um…we were trying to find a place to stay. We were abandoned on at a beach you see."

"A beach?"

"Um yeah. A beach. You know, the place where there is sand and water and the sun sets so beautifully over the horizon."

"Listen, rouge. I don't know what you were talking about. So unless you can make yourself understandable, you get out of here."

A white she-cat with silver spots was listening quietly. "Pebblefoot? I think she meant the sun-drown-place."

"Are you sure Frostdapple? It didn't make any sense to me." After a few moments of thoughtful thinking, Pebblefoot finally replied, "But you might be right. Alright…uh…what's your name?"

"Arlene."

Pebblefoot's whiskers twitched with disdain at the strange alien-sounding word/name. "Right. We'll escort you to our camp so you can talk to our leader."

The three RiverClan cats surrounded the grateful family. Pebblefoot in the front, Frostdapple to the left, and Branchtail who was introduced after, to the right. Branchtail was a dark brown tom with darker brown stripes.

Ripple couldn't help noticing the brown tabby tom's tail. It was short and stubby like branch. _No wonder he was called Branchtail!_

The group left, with anxiety coming from the family. The RiverClan warriors had stone-faced expressions from many moons of training.

_We'll escort you to our camp so you can talk to our leader._ Pebblefoot's words echoed in Arlene's head. _We might have a home after all!_


End file.
